1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oven that has a dome over a flat surface on which solid fuel is burned and on which food is cooked. The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing such an oven.
2. The Prior Art
The usual practice in ovens is to apply heat to the outside of the oven in order to heat up the air within the oven to cook the food. In structures, such as stoves, fireplaces, and other devices that have a partially enclosed space within which solid fuel is burned, the surface on which the fuel rests is not the surface on which the food is directly placed to be cooked. Such cooking structures have not obtained the advantage of directly heating a cooking surface from burning solid fuel and then placing the food to be cooked directly on that surface. Furthermore, cooking structures in the past have not enclosed the combustion space under a dome that reflects heat from the burning solid fuel back onto a base surface that is then used as a cooking surface.